


A Look Into The Past

by HooooBeans



Series: Sorrow into Silk [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Asexual Character, Badboyhalo is in here too., Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Eventual Fluff, I learned how to tag, Light Angst, Long Hair Technoblade, No shipping, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Soft Technoblade, Technoblade is asexual, Tubbo is coming soon, eventually, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooooBeans/pseuds/HooooBeans
Summary: Technoblade wasn't always so cold. They weren't always so strong. They weren't always so emotionless. Technoblade is only this way because they had to.Technoblade grew up fast. You had to on the streets of downtown Hypixia. They had to do what they did to survive. They're not proud of it.Phil wasn't always so cautious. He wasn't always so jumpy. He wasn't always so attentive. Phil is only this way because he needed to.Phil lived a normal life. He owned a normal book shop in a small town. He did monotonous work. He's proud of it.These two are as far apart as can be. Until one is forced to leave their home town.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Sorrow into Silk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036686
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167
Collections: Mixed_Fics





	1. World Building -1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for checking out this work! It'll be part of my first series, Sorrow into Silk. Series title from the song Silk by gisellle.  
> In this, Technoblade will be using they/them pronouns, but if I find it flows weird and my test subjects think it should change, he/him will be used!

Technoblade Hy-rule. A normal name for a normal child. As normal can be when being Hypixia royalty. Born to Queen Nyxian Hy-rule and King Burial Hy-rule of Hypixia, Technoblade lived a posh life until the uprising. At the tender age of 2 seasons, the city grew tired of the oppressive monarchy, and ransacked the castle, The King sensing something off, told the most trusted knight to take his child away to protect them. 

After that night, no one heard word of the child, the citizens all believed the last of the family had perished, and celebrated. 

Meanwhile, the most trusted knight did not know what to do with the child, and gave them up to the smallest orphanage he could find, hoping it would keep them safe. 

Techno, with their long rose hair, and shining ruby eyes, did not fit well with the caretakers, terrified of the child, they sent them out to one orphanage after another. 

Until, at the age of 7 seasons, they were left at an old farm, hoping the residents would take them in. 

They did. 

There, Technoblade Hy-rule, now just Technoblade, would help around the farm until dusk, then find any place they could to sleep, whether it be a tree, a dumpster, or just an alley. 

This is the start to the Technoblade the whole world would come to know. 

The Godling Technoblade.


	2. World building -2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil sighs, and places the history book down, overwhelmed with memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chappy 2! I got really excited and wanted to publish as fast as possible! Lots more world building happens, as this whole book will be all about the world, Phil is here! Wilbur or dream will be next!

In a small village on the outskirts of Hypixia, in a quiet bookstore, lived an even quieter man. Not a sound was heard as he shuffled the books around, getting ready for closing. 

This quiet man, was the warrior of old, the elven hero, Philza. Known now to many, as the bookkeep, Phil. 

Phil, distracted by a certain book, a world history book, picked it up and began reading, he ended up skipping to part ways through the worn book. Stopping during the great war and NewBorns section. 

The Great War was the war between the empires Hivainia, the elven empire, and Mineplexis, the human empire. During The Great War, one soldier on each side was chosen as their hero. These heroes then fought for their side, with the elves coming out on top. 

Philza Craft, born in Hivainia 400 seasons before the great war, is the elven hero, who after winning the war, has not been heard from, many believing the hero died, or went with the rest of the elves, as they all went into hiding after the war for protection. 

The human hero, was defeated in the battle, and died valiantly for their country. 

Now, 450 seasons later, only three countries still remain. Hypixia, Hivainia, and Mineplexis. 

When an elf leaves hiding, they are forced to cut the tips the ears off, and leave behind all of their hair, disowning them from ever returning. 

Elves, being the last of the originals - the originals being Elves, Pixies, and Dwarves - are the most in tune with mana, being able to heal and stay forever young, but also inscribe their weaponry with essence of mana, making them nearly undefeatable. 

Humans being a NewBorn - being unearthed in the last millennia - are the most prolific of the NewBorns, the others include; Wisps, Wendigos, Zenites, and the most unique GodLings. 

GodLings. The most sought after of any being. Being as close to the gods as possible. GodLings are only born into Humans and Zenites, and aren't typically found until their 17th season, when they get their gift. 

Gifts are the gods way of blessing the Ling, as they always include immortality, along with the unique gift. In order for the kings to be protected in each of the kingdoms, all three agreed to hold annual gift searches once a season. A unique trait of Lings in their younger years is unnatural features. 

Zenites, a NewBorn society. Zenites are the only being with the ability of soul searches. Soul searches are a way for zenites to learn about each individual, by looking right into their soul. The only activation way known is to look right into their eyes. Hence why all zenites are born with Violet pupils. It stays until the 25th season has passed, after that the pupils turn pure white, or the eye socket is pure black. 

Phil sighs, and places the book down again, vowing to open it and read from the start again, but with the children of the village.


	3. World Building -3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wilbur time!

He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't prepared. 

Wilbur Soot. The only Zenite left in Hypixia. All killed off. He had big shoes to fill. 

Or, better known to his neighbors, Wil, big brother to Little ol' Tommy. 

Despite being a zenite, he wasn't all that different. Or at least he thought. 

That all changed when he looked into his mother's dull eyes. Emotions and memories speed by, the only one he can pick out is disdain. Terrified, he looks into his father's piercing blue eyes, anger, hate, and malice. Petrified, he gazes at his baby brother, all he notices is love, admiration, and curiosity. Relief floods his mind. He has to protect him. 

Within 2 weeks, they're all on their own. Wilbur works his hands to the bone for his brother, despite being only 13 seasons old, most places in uptown would turn him away, but downtown? That's another story. He gets a job at a clothing factory, sewing garments. He needs this job. It's the only thing he can do to keep them safe. 

His baby brother is more important than anything else. 

The neighbors are more then happy to help with lil' Tom, and when he peers into their hearts, all he finds is love and kindness. Entrusting his only family to them, he sets off for the factory every day. 

He knows Tommy is going to be like him. He knows they have to leave. He just needs the coins. 

He has plans. 

They have to work. 

The plan? Get out. Move as far into the country side as possible. Maybe even Hivainia or Mineplexis. Get out, and try to find a home for Tommy if he can't keep him safe. 

They set out in 2 seasons. When Tommy is 7 seasons old. 

They can do it. 

They just need to wait, watch, and hide. 

Zenites are only good at hiding. It's what they have to. To survive. 

Wilbur Soot. The last zenite of Hypixia. Or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting real excited with this! I have about 30,000 words, for the next 4 books, but am trying to keep this one all about world building.


	4. World Building -4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't human. He could tell. But just what was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've returned my friends! This chapter was really hard to write in my opinion, so it might be edited lots of times!

It started off normal. Just the usual things a human child did. He played with his friends, he helped his mother. 

But as he got older it became apparent that wasn't the case. 

He knew he wasn't human. He just didn't know how. 

Born to a human mother, and a human father, how does one end up like him? 

He thought maybe he was a zenite, it would make sense. 

But zenites don't grow sharp teeth, or have wispy hair. Or grow large antlers. 

Okay maybe he was a GodLing? But he's only ten seasons old! 

Not a GodLing. 

Two options remain. 

Wisp, or Wendigo. 

He would be fine as a wisp. Wisps are adored. Their ability to do almost anything remotely cool looking -to a ten seasons old- he would be able to play super fun games with his friends! 

But wisps glow. After their 9th season they glow. He doesn't seem to be glowing. That just left him with one last option. 

Wendigo. 

Wendigos aren't spoken of much. All children knew that the last wendigo in the village caused a massacre. Ever since then, if one was found, the child wouldn't be seen again. 

Wendigos come in all shapes and sizes, but the most common being a tall deathly thin creature, with porcelain pale skin, that looked translucent in most light, and large sharp antlers. 

Looking at him self, he saw it. He was tall. Taller than anyone else his age. He was thin. No matter what he did. He had the beginnings of antlers growing. And lastly, he was pale. Most travelers thought he was an elf with the way he looked. 

Taking a deep breath he readied himself to talk to his parents. 

"Mother? This is an odd question, but am I adopted? I look nothing like you or father. " He forced out, taking a deep breath afterwards. 

"Oh Dream sweetheart. We meant to have this talk when you hit your fifteenth season. But yes. Me and your father we're on our way here, and saw you just on the street, and vowed to give you the best life possible. " His mother said, her words coming out like a stream of water. 

"Mother, last question, would you still stay with me no matter the being I am? " He nearly stuttered out, bearly managing to keep it contained. 

His mother didn't reply instantly, looking deep in thought. Almost a minute later, she seemed to have found her words. 

"We would love you all the same. Whether you be a Zenite, a GodLing, a Wisp, a Human, or even a Wendigo. For the last one, we might have to leave." His mother carefully uttered. Showing she had chosen her words thoughtfully. 

Right then and there Dream burst into to tears, muttering "I'm a Wendigo." Over and over. 

Later that night, Dream vowed to never tell anyone but his family. For he will be remembered as Dream the Human. 

No matter how much work it'll take. 

He will be an adventurer, and he will be remembered.

Mark his words down. Dream will rise to be a house hold name. It will strike fear in foes, and hope in friends.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about this AU, comment them, and I will answer! I'm very proud of this, and love it to bits.


End file.
